"Pilot"
Summary Old friends Sean (the family man) and Christian (the playboy) are partners in a plastic surgery office. Their relationship is under fire after Christian operates on a Colombian drug lord who pays him in drug money. Sean's family life is also in upheaval, and he is headed for a mid-life crisis. Recap In his office, Sean McNamara tries to do a consult with Alejandro and Perez, but Perez only speaks Spanish. Meanwhile, Christian Troy is performing a butt implant. McNamara arrives and switches cause Troy can speak the language. Before he leaves McNamara informs Troy that he put the implant in upside down. Troy talks with the brothers. They tell him that Perez wants to get ladies, but Troy sees though this and demands to know the truth. Perez explains in English that he touched his boss's daughter. He then offers $20,000 for the procedure. McNamara enters and Troy lies and secretly tells the brothers in Spanish that it will cost $30,000. Perez finally offers $300,000 for the procedure to which Troy agrees. Troy goes to a bar and tries to pick up Kimber, a blonde model, but she is uninterested until she hears he's a doctor. They go off and have sex while at his house, McNamara has sex with his wife Julia. Both are uninterested, as Julia thinks about the grocery list and Sean thinks about firing Julio, the gardener. The next morning Kimber tells Troy that she is 21 and she thinks she is perfect. Troy tells her that she is 26 and that she could be perfect with a little work done. At the McNamara household Julia asks for his opinion on her breasts. He gives her his medical opinion, but not personal. He informs her that Annie is getting a gerbil even though she forbade it a week ago. At breakfast Annie and Matt talk about alligators and how their father never listens. Later in the day Matt, who is supposed to be at school, talks to Troy about getting circumcised while on Troy's boat, the BOATOX. Troy tells him he can't do it without Sean's consent. At the office, a mother of a burn victim desperately tries to get Sean to do surgery on her son. He tells her that his calendar is filled up and can't do anything for her. While Troy and McNamara are prepping for Perez's surgery Troy tells Sean about his son and why he is like that. Sean refuses to do any vanity surgery on his family. They then do the operation on Perez. Afterwards, Alejandro asks McNamara if the $300,000 was enough. Furious, McNamara questions where the money went and tells Troy that is drug money. Troy doesn't seem to care. A while later Troy, while coming for another patient, finds Julia and discusses their lives. Inside Sean's office, Sean and Matt talk about the circumcision. At the end Sean says that Matt has to see a psychologist but they don't have one yet. Alejandro and Troy go to check on Perez but he isn't in his room. Alejandro has an idea and heads off to a child's room on another floor. There they find him feeding a little girl his ice cream. Troy asks why they are really on the run and Alejandro explains that the boss's daughter was six years old. Troy is disgusted. Kimber questions why Troy isn't there for her and Liz goes off on her. When McNamara questions Liz she explains that what Troy's doing is ruining his reputation. Sean leaves and is called by Troy. Sean tells Troy that he is quitting and starting his own place. At the house Julia watches an old tape of her, Sean, and Christian when Christian arrives and explains what happened that day with Sean. Julia breaks down crying telling Christian that she was banned from carpooling with the other moms because they heard that she flushed the gerbil down the toilet. then trying to console Julia Christian asks to see her breats. After some hesitation, she allows him to examine her breasts. He says they are perfect.Then after Annie interupts, without seeing anything, Christian hugs her with Julia feeling his hard on and tells her they can finish that up later tommorow night at his place. Julia agrees. Sean arrives home and announces that he has fired Julio and after fighting with Julia, Sean leaves. The next morning Troy approaches Sean and tells him that he has to buy his share or he will take everything from him. Julia, while eating breakfast finds Annie's gerbil and flushes it down the toilet. Christian visits Celia and agrees to give ten women botox injections. At the hospital, Alejandro tells Sean that Perez wants a thinner waist. After injecting Celia, her husband Escobar and former boss of Perez, kidnaps Troy and tortures him until he tells him about Perez. Sean begins the procedure until Alejandro pulls a gun and wakes his brother up. He explains that he has a baby girl and Perez'll never see her. Escobar, still trying to find Perez, injects Troy with the remainder of the botox in the face and one in the crotch. Sean calls and tells them what happened. Escobar and Troy arrive to see Perez dead. Alejandro leaves with Escobar, leaving the body to the doctors, as Liz leaves as well. They go to the supermarket and buy hams. They tie the hams to Perez wihle he is still alive and leave him for the gators. As they watch, Troy suggests hiring a psychologist to screen clients and Sean says 20% of their clients will be pro bono. Music Guide * “Lonely” – Bebel Gilberto (Christian driving in his car during opening credits) * “Lonely” – Bebel Gilberto {REPRISE} - (Christian first meets Kimber at bar) * “Giddy Up” – Indo (Christian and Kimber first have sex) * “Paint It Black” – Rolling Stones (First operation on drug-lord/child molester) * “Truth or Dare” – N.E.R.D (Christian walking into Escobar Gallardo’s suite/botoxing ‘girls’) * “Panoptica” – Nortec Collective (Christian being tortured by Escobar) * “And L” – Panoptica {from the Nortec Collective: The Tijuana Sessions -Volume 1} - (Christian being tortured by Escobar) Special thanks to http://www.niptuckfans.com for the music lists Quotes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes